Sophia, The Futa Kirlia
by FutaKirlia170
Summary: The story of ME, Sophia, The Futa Kirlia, Im a girl I swear! But I just have this huge dick that will please any pokemon or human ALL night long... Warning: Every chapter contains Futa and Lemons... You have been warned...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** **WARNING!** **This chapter of my story contains LEMONS and certain fetishes such as Futanari, Anal sex, Massive amounts of cum and of course Pokephilia….** **DON'T LIKE IT!? DON'T READ IT!**

Pokemon Fanfic: The Futa Kirlia

Chapter 1: Master and His Pokemon

Sophia sat alone in her Master Zakai's room, she was on his laptop looking at hentai sites she frequented every other day. She played with her small, underdeveloped breasts as she watched the video. Whenever her master was away, she had to take the time to relive herself. She felt a familiar nub rising out of her pussy and looked down to see her (Admittedly small) futanari cock, seconds later she was fully erect, her cock pulsed, begging to be played with. She wrapped her hand around it and began jerking off at a moderate pace. She felt the familiar waves of pleasure wash over her as her cock twitched getting closer to orgasm. "M-master… Master… she called out as her pleasure hit a breaking point "MASTER!" She screamed out as she sprayed her semen all over herself, and the bed. She was panting heavily at this point, and she let out a sigh realizing she still had to clean up her mess.

-A few hours later-

Sophia sat on the couch drinking some lemonade, her bright blue "hair" glistening in the light. Suddenly, the lock on the front door could be heard opening as Zakai stepped in, his bandolier of Pokeballs laid across his chest as usual. "Hey Sophia, had a good day while I was gone?" he said looking at his pokemon who was bathed in the light of the sunset.

"Kir- Kirlia!" she said, which in Zakai's head sounded like "Yes I did Master!"

"Good," he said closing and locking the door behind him "I'll be in my room for a minute K?" he asked his loving Psychic type, Sophia simply nodded but a few seconds after she heard the door shut she ran upstairs after him. She came to his bedroom door and heard the moaning of a woman…. Er two women… And her masters grunting mixed in… Using her psychic powers, Sophia looked into her master's mind and saw what he was watching…. It was a video of Serena and Shauna licking each others pussies as Zakai pounded Shauna's asshole. Sophia felt the sensation again as her futa cock emerged. She opened the door to her master's room and Zakai immediately shut off the video to look at her, "Sophia…. You saw what I was watching eh?" He asked

Sophia simply nodded… Embarrassed since her master was looking at her with an expression of pure lust on his face….

"Come here…" He beckoned as Sophia floated up onto the bed

"What… Are you gonna do to me Master?" She asked shyly

"Just lay down…. You'll see" he said as Sophia laid flat on her back

Zakai immediately bent down and started sucking her cock, he'd sucked off bigger Futas before but… This would do for now… Sophia moaned her pokemon name over and over again, causing Zakai's already erect cock to become even harder as he sucked off the pokemon. The moans from Sophia grew more and more intense until she released, spraying a seemingly endless stream of cum into his mouth…. He swallowed every drop before flipping Sophia over and spreading her tight asshole for his cock. "Sophia? Think you can take this?" He asked curiously, Sophia nodded in response and he pushed his cock deep into her ass. Sophia cried out in ecstasy as her master pounded her ass. She began fapping while he did this, which multiplied the pleasure even more than before. "Sophia! I'm gonna cum!" Zakai cried as Sophia braced herself. Zakai let loose, his cock sprayed its entire load into Sophia's ass. Zakai collapsed from pleasure after that as Sophia snuggled up to his sleeping body, his perfect…. Sophia…. The one and only Futa Kirlia….


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** **WARNING!** **This chapter of my story contains certain fetishes such as Futanari, Incest, Massive amounts of cum and of course Pokephilia….** **DON'T LIKE IT!? DON'T READ IT!**

Pokemon Fanfic: The Futa Kirlia

Chapter 2: Mommy and Me

 **-2 Years before chapter 1-**

It was a warm summer morning in the Kalos Region, Zakai had defeated all eight gym leaders and acquired all eight gym badges. Tomorrow he would defeat the Elite Four and Diantha, but today was a day of rest, his partner since the beginning of his Kalos Region journey Maria, a now strong and beautiful Gardevoir, who had laid an egg a few months prior after mating with another trainer's Gallade, said egg had just hatched, and it beared a "special" little Ralts whom Zakai named Sophia…

 **-1 Year Later-**

"Good job Lucy… but next time you need to focus on trying to avoid my attacks" Sophia helping her battle partner , Lucy the Lucario, to her feet.

"I guess… but you're too damn fast for me girl." Lucy said remarking at the Psychic-Fairy types new speed as a Kirlia.

"Sophia! Come inside and wash up Darling!" Maria called from the doorway.

"OKAY MOM!" Sophia called back, giving Lucy a quick fist-bump before heading inside.

Later that night, Sophia sat in her room as she felt a all too familiar feeling arise inside her pussy as her futanari cock rose out from within. "FUUUCK! I'm not even horny! Why does this always happen!" She cried before wrapping her hand around it and beginning to jerk off. After a few minutes she could feel her climax closing in and as the pleasure rose to its maximum, Sophia let loose a massive orgasm. Maria walked in as this happened and seeing her daughter drenched in semen made a slight smirk rise to her face. "Dirty little girl…" She chuckled as she walked over to her daughter.

"M-Mom!?" Sophia shrieked turning a bright shade of red and turning away.

"It's okay darling… You're special and I understand that." Maria cooed stroking her daughter's soft hair

"R-Really? You don't think I'm a freak?" Sophia asked

"Of course not dear…." Maria said "In fact… I'd love to have your… gift…."

"M-Mom? What are you doing?" Sophia said feeling her mother's hand trailing down her side

"It's okay baby girl… Just relax…" Maria cooed as she began to stroke her daughter's small cock

"Mommy!" Sophia cried as her mother's soft fingers caressed the tip.

"Does it feel good if I do this Sophia?" Maria said inserting a finger into her daughter's ass.

"AGH! Yes mommy! It feels amazing!" Sophia cried out as her mother touched all her sensitive areas

"Give mommy a kiss" Maria said as she placed her lips on her daughter's lips, tasting a sweet flavor and feeling static sparks fly between them

"M-mommy… I'm thirsty…" Sophia whimpered as they broke the kiss

"Then drink up my little girl" Maria said pulling down her bra like skin flap to reveal her bright pink nipples. Sophia began to gently suck on them as her mother continued to stroke her sensitive cock.

"Momma… Im gonna cum…" Sophia said feeling her orgasm arise

"Then please… cum for Mommy…" Maria said positioning her head where she could easily catch most of her daughter's cum on her face. Maria squealed and squirmed as she thought she felt an orgasm coming… but nothing happened… "Nothing, eh?" Maria said seeing her daughter had the same look of surprise, "Then let's turn it up a bit…" As her mother said this… Sophia felt a strange, wet, warm sensation wrap itself around her tiny cock. As she opened her eyes to see her mother sucking her sensitive cock. "Momma… Im not sure this is okay…" Sophia said

"It's okay my little girl…" Maria said as she continued sucking Sophia's dick. Sophia felt the pleasure building again… but needed more… "Mommy… put your fingers in my butt again… please…" Sophia said almost begging for it.

"When you beg like that… I can't resist Sophia" Maria said inserting two fingers into her daughter's virgin ass. Sophia cried out in pleasure as she felt a her pleasure about to hit maximum. "Momma! I'm gonna cum for real this time!" Sophia cried, but her mother didn't stop… Sophia cried out as massive waves of pleasure surged through her as she unleashed her biggest load yet into her Mother's mouth before falling backwards unconscious. "Hehehe… Is that all my little one?" Maria cooed looking at her passed out daughter. "In that case… Guess this is goodnight" Maria said before kissing Sophia's forehead and tucking her in "See you in the morning my special Futa princess…"


	3. Chapter 3

**APRIL FOOLS! I MADE YOU ALL THINK THIS WAS GONNA BE RELEASED IN APRIL!**

 **DISCLAIMER: WARNING! This chapter of my story contains LEMONS and certain fetishes such as Futanari, Anal sex, Massive amounts of cum and of course Pokephilia…. DON'T LIKE IT!? DON'T READ IT!**

Chapter 3: Embers of Passion!

Sophia sat on the front porch of her master's house, he'd beaten the elite 4 a few days prior, and was slowly working on becoming a "Grand Champion" of sorts. Master's car came pulling in and Sophia jumped up to see who he brought home with him. It was Maylene, his girlfriend that had to leave him due to him being unable to stay in Sinnoh for very long. The two were finally getting back after Maylene retired her Gym Leader title to one of her highest graded apprentices.

"Hey Sophia! Guess who I brought back!" Zakai called as he opened the car door for Maylene. After a brief chat, Zakai and Maylene decided to head upstairs for some… Private Time… but Zakai took Sophia's hand and gave her a shiny new pokeball…

"Since me and Maylene wanna be alone… You can take my newest pokemon out back and show her how things work with you…" Zakai said before sprinting after Maylene

Sophia took the ball and went out to the back yard, a calm breeze with a scent of the bakery down the street wafting through the air. She released the Pokemon inside and discovered it was a Vulpix!

"Hey there… I'm Sophia, what's your name?" Sophia said

"H-hello… I'm Rose, nice to meet you" The red furred fox pokegirl said

"Well Rose, I'm glad I get to merge you into our…. Fun society amongst master's pokemon…" Sophia said with a devilish grin

"Wh-what do you mean?" the girl asked

"Around here, pokemon are allowed to fuck who we want, when we want… and not just for breeding…" Sophia replied

"Wh-what!?" Said the fox girl

"Hehe… yup… Just like I wanna do with you…" Sophia said as she pulled Rose in for a passionate kiss

Rose backed away "W-wait! But your a girl! We can't br…" the fox started before catching sight of Sophia's futa cock. "Wh-why do you have that!?"

"I was born with it… I love it… I bet it'd feel great in your tight pussy…" Sophia laughed as she grabbed Rose's breasts and fondled them "Mind of I get a drink?" Sophia asked

"Ahh… n-no… go ahead…" Rose said as she squirmed in Sophia's grip.

Sophia licked one of Rose's nipples before beginning to suck it like she did to her mother, causing to fox girl to moan in pleasure. Sophia looked the fox in the eyes and asked…

"You ready?" Sophia asked before looking down at Rose's dripping wet pussy

"Yes" Rose replied as she laid down, spread wide for her Psychic type mate.

"Will I be your first Rose?" Sophia asked

"Yeah… I was gonna save myself for an Arcanine I knew… But… you don't have a girlfriend, and you're bigger than him anyways…" Rose replied, her cheeks going bright red

"Just relax… I'll make you feel good…" Sophia said as she penetrated Rose's pussy with her tip. Rose moaned in pain and pleasure as Sophia's cock ripped her open inside, but then Sophia hit the barrier. The psychic type counted down "3….. 2….. 1….. " At the end of the one, the psychic type pushed through, breaking Rose's hymen, and causing blood to leak out. Rose cried out in massive amounts of both pain and pleasure, feeling the girth of Sophia's dick inside her.

"Tell me when I can move… Okay Rose?" Sophia asked

"O-okay… just… Let Me adjust…" Rose said as her pussy accustomed to Sophia's size for a minute "okay… go…" Rose said, and Sophia started to slowly slide in and out of the fox pokegirl. Sophia pinned to the ground before beginning to mercilessly fuck her. "R-rose! Your pussy is so good!" Sophia cried

"Your cock is divine Sophia! I think I'm gonna cum already!" Rose said

"Then cum you dirty whore!" Sophia said, thrusting fast, deep, and hard into Rose's pussy

"Oh… Sophia… Ahh… Ahh… AHHH!" Rose screamed out as she came onto Sophia's crotch

"Hehe… good job… you got my dick all dirty and wet! Guess you have to clean it…." Sophia said, posing like a dominatrix, her still excited cock at attention

"H-how should I clean it ma'am?" Rose asked like an obedient slave girl

"Well… You will have to lick it clean…." Sophia said "and suck all your cum off of it, no hands… just your mouth…"

"Yes ma'am." Rose said as she crawled over to Sophia and wrapped her mouth around the tip of Sophia's dick.

"Mmm…. Good girl… Start sucking…" Sophia said, obviously unpleased. As if on command, Rose began to suck Sophia's erect member. It throbbed as Rose gagged on the 8.5 inches of cock she was sucking, the naughty, slutty noises caused by this only made Sophia harder, she began to hump the girl's face, thrusting a bit into the young Vulpix's throat. "Ah… for a virgin, you suck cock like a champ! Ahh! Fuck!" Sophia cried from pleasure of her cock being sucked.

 _Please…. Just cum already… I wanna taste it…_ Rose thought to herself as she kept sucking, taking as much of the eight and a half inches of pokecock into her mouth and throat. Sophia using her psychic powers to force her to deepthroat it, taking inch after inch.

"Ahh…. Rose! I'm gonna cum! Keep sucking!" She said, her psychic grip wavering due to the pleasure. "Shit! Roooosssseee!" Sophia cried out as she sprayed her seed down Rose's throat. Rose swallowed every drop of the hentai level portions of cum.

"Haah…. Did I do good mistress?" Rose said looking up from her kneeling position

"You did amazing… but I am not your mistress… you and I are equals… both inside the bedroom and on the battlefield." Sophia said petting Rose's head as of the Vulpix girl was a dog.

"Thanks Sophia. We really are equals, but just on different ends of the stick" Rose giggled

"Yeah… But damn… I'm beat… let's go get a nap." Sophia said grabbing the girl's hand and pulling her upstairs to her room, they passed Zakai's room, hearing Maylene's screams of pleasure. The two of them went into Sophia's room and layed on the bed, cuddling each other they fell asleep, thus ending another day in the life of Sophia, the futa kirlia!

 **So? What do you think of the new girl? I know, she's pretty cute and a great cocksucker! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, please follow and/or favorite! But… you don't have to… It's your call… Next Time: The Original Trio Of Love, Sex, and Passion!**

Till Next Time My Lovelies…

-Sophia, The Futa Kirlia!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: WARNING! This chapter of my story contains LEMONS and certain fetishes such as Futanari, Anal sex, Lesbianism. Massive amounts of cum and of course Pokephilia…. DON'T LIKE IT!? DON'T READ IT!**

Chapter 4: Blast From The Past.

Sophia sat on her trainer's lap as they rode in a taxi, they were en route to Pallet Town to meet with Professor Oak, ever since the Kanto region had brought new pokemon in to bring more travelers, Zakai had been itching to get in. Even the Gym Leaders had their teams updated. The ride was nowhere near over and Sophia was excited to meet her new toys…

Three hours later they arrived in Pallet Town. The Professor met them at the entrance of the town. He was rather old and seemed like a very strange man to Sophia, but that left her mind as she entered his lab. There were three pokeballs on the table, and Zakai let all three out…

First was Bulbasaur, a cute little girl with B-cup breasts and a cute little flower on her back that had yet to bloom. Her green, leaf looking hair hanging cutely down by her shoulders. Her cute eyes glowing a bright green.

Next up was Charmander, his long tail with a burning end wrapped around his waist to hide his cock. His dark orange hair draped over his left eye, the other was as red as fire.

Finally was Squirtle, A shell covered her back and her cute B cups were dripping water from the nipples. Her legs were soaked in water running from her pussy, which was hot a hell to Sophia. And her cute light blue eyes showed complete disregard for the liquids running down her body.

Zakai couldn't help staring at the young water type and the liquids dripping down her chest and thighs. Charmander exerted a more powerful aura than the others. And Bulbasaur was cute as a button. Zakai thought they were all equals and couldn't decide… So he struck up conversation "Professor… is there someplace Sophia and these three can have fun alone?" He asked trying not to state what was gonna happen.

"Yes, we do actually… Serra… Lead Heath, Beatrix and Sophia to the playroom please." The professor muttered as he sent the Bulbasaur away to lead.

"Cmon guys! Let's go!" She said running off… the Charmander (Heath) and Bulbasaur (Beatrix) followed her, with Sophia at the back of the group. Zakai carried on some conversation about pokemon as the four pokemon went to "have some fun"...

As soon as the four arrived in the playroom, Beatrix immediately flopped into the sandbox… her cute body which was a bit shorter than Sophia was getting covered in the sand. She giggled as she rolled around in it. Heath sat on a zen mat, using his tail to hold him up, which revealed the sheath for his cock which was about as big as Sophia had expected. Which was nowhere near her size. Serra had already jumped in the pool, making her cute body wetter than stood up and dusted off her body as she looked at Sophia, who was walking over to her. "Hey Sophi-aahh!" the grass type said slipping on a toy she left in the sand.

"Oh gosh! Are you okay Bea?" Sophia asked as she crouched next to the grass type

"Yeah… Im fine… Im just a bit of a clutz…" the little grass type said blushing

"Hey… you want my master to choose you… Right?" Sophia asked wrapping her arm around the girl.

"Yeah! I'm sooo Excited!" Beatrix squealed

"Well… i decide your fate. And it all involves one task…." Sophia said

"What would that be?" Beatrix asked

"Making love with me" Sophia said before pulling the girl in for a kiss and squeezing her breasts, feeling the grass type moaning into the kiss. Beatrix slumped back into the sand, making out with Sophia as they rolled around in the sand. Sophia's hand trailed down Beatrix's side and she slid a finger into the green skinned girls warm pussy, forcing a yip out of her. The two others heard the yip and looked over, Serra got more aroused than usual as she watched. Heath tried ignoring the two. But as the smell grew more intense they both walked over to join in.

"Serra… Heath glad to see you join us… Just stand there and masturbate for a bit… Lemme get your friends Vcard." she said as she let out her futa cock, rubbing its tip against Beatrix's clit. Both Beatrix and Serra were surprised to see Sophia had a penis, but it only made Heath masturbate faster. Sophia penetrated Beatrix and Serra took Heath's cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the dragon's erection as her friend was getting pounded by Sophia. The scents and sounds of sex filled the room as the four of them fucked. Sophia was pounding in and out of the grass types tight wet pussy, and sucking on her nipples which secreted a sweet nectar. Serra sucked Heath's cock, which throbbed and leaked his spicy precum from the tip, all the while fingering her slick, super wet pussy. Sophia felt a familiar pleasure rising in her cock as she pounded Beatrix.

"Fuck! Bea! I'm gonna cum!" She cried as she pounded the girl

"Me too! Lets cum together! Go ahead and release it inside!" The grass type moaned as her body shook in ecstasy.

"Serra! Im cumming!" Heath growled as he forced his cock deep into the water types throat she moaned onto it, wanting his seed to flow into her mouth. Sophia and Beatrix screamed in pleasure as they hit climax, Sophia's cum filling the girl to the brim and Beatrix squirting all over Sophia's crotch. Seconds after, Heath growled as he blew a load of his spicy hot cum down Serra's throat. After swallowing it all, Serra fell backwards, landing beside her friend.

"Okay!" Sophia said, standing and stretching, "Now I want all three of you… Serra… I want a titjob from those slippery breasts of yours. And Heath, you can take my ass. Beatrix…. C'mere… I'm gonna suck your tits dry." The three took their positions and Sophia braced as Heath broke her ass in with his large, draconic dick. At the same time, Serra wrapped her tits around Sophia's still hard dick and Sophia latched onto Beatrix's nipple and started sucking. Sophia used her telekinetic abilities to move herself up and down atop Heath's cock, while draining more of the sweet nectar from Beatrix's breasts and receiving a sloppy, wet titjob from Serra. The nectar from Beatrix's tits tasted like honey, but sweeter, as if it had twice as much sugar as usual. Serra's breasts were nice and wet, gliding up and down Sophia's cock without anything to hold them back, at times, she would squeeze them, making them leak more water and slickening Sophia's dick further. Meanwhile, Heaths dick, which was a bit bigger than originally thought, was pounding Sophia's ass, its large width spreading Sophia's asshole open rather wide, but it was nothing like her master. The four of them continued fucking, feeling pressure building in the room, as Beatrix fed Sophia the mixed juices from her pussy, and Serra started giving Sophia a full on blowjob, and Heath used his tail (not the tip) to rub Sophia's soaked pussy. "Sh-shit! I'm gonna cum Serra!" Sophia cried as she neared her climax.

"Sophia, may I cum in your ass?" Heath said

"Yes! You may!" Sophia cried as Beatrix shoved Sophia's face into her pussy.

"Im cumming to! Sophia Aaahh!" Beatrix cried as the four pokemon seemed to hit climax in sync. Sophia spraying her jizz into Serra's mouth, Serra squirting massively onto the ground, Beatrix spraying the mixed juices of both Sophia's semen and her pussy nectar onto Sophia's face, and Heath, filling and overflowing Sophia's ass with the hot seed. The four of them took some time to catch their breath and clean up, except Serra, who wanted some of Sophia's cum to stay on her face where it was, but Beatrix crawled over to her friend and licked it off before giving her a dirty cumswap kiss. "Damn, you three are a sexy team…." Sophia said "I think I've made my decision"

As the four pokemon came out of the playroom, Zakai and Professor Oak were talking to some older woman whose son stood next to her, the boy had a male pikachu on his shoulder and wore a red cap. The two walked off before Sophia could get there names, but they would surely meet again. "Sophia!" Zakai said as he saw his pokemon "Perfect timing! Have you made a choice?" Sophia nodded and whispered her answer into Zakai's ear. Zakai nodded and chuckled, he pulled a pokeball of his hip and let out his Chandelure whom was named Blaze. "Professor, I'll be taking all three of your lovely starters… object and take a fireball to the face… it's that simple…" He said as he walked off, Sophia, Serra, Beatrix and Heath following him and the Butler-esque Blaze holding Oak at flame point as he walked backwards following the group, leaving Professor Oak with a shocked expression on his face.

 **Hahaha! I remember that! We scared Professor Oak shitless! Anyways, I loved meeting the three starters of Kanto, they are all still part of my, admittedly dysfunctional, family to this day, and I don't regret it at all!**

 **Next Time:** **Sparks of Love, I meet a shocking little girl who wants to join our adventures!**

Till Next Time My Lovelies

-Sophia, The Futa Kirlia!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: WARNING! This chapter of my story contains LEMONS and certain fetishes such as Futanari,Electric Torture, Massive amounts of cum and of course Pokephilia…. DON'T LIKE IT!? DON'T READ IT!**

Chapter 5: Sparks of Love

"Sophia! Go get that Pachirisu! Don't let her escape! I'll hold off these Beedrill! Just get going!" Zakai said, they'd run into a swarm of Beedrill whilst hunting down a Shiny Pachirisu, Sophia was the one that had to hunt it while Zakai and his Blaziken, Blazblue, fought off the beedrills.

"Come back! We won't hurt you!" Sophia cried after the Pachirisu she was chasing, but the girl didn't hear, and kept running. "Damnit…" Sophia muttered under her breath as she kept chasing the girl.

"Just keep running… Go...go...go…" The pachirisu muttered to herself as she heard the Kirlia girl say something from behind. Her pink hair was slick with sweat, her lungs were burning from the running, her legs were hurting from all the tricky slides and jumps she had to make, and she was lightheaded from dehydration. She looked behind and sure enough the blue haired girl with the spikes sticking out of it was still in hot pursuit. Then they reached the one thing she was dreading… a field… she ran as fast as she could, her feet kicking up sparks to the ground but sure enough she felt a strange force grab her and lift her up, she panicked, waving her arms and legs like crazy trying to escape "Lemme go! Lemme go! Lemme go!"

"Calm down you crazy squirrel!" Sophia sighed as she brought the girl closer "I'm not gonna hurt you. My master and I are good people. Trust me"

"Just let me go. I don't wanna be caught! I heard what humans do to pokemon like me! Put us in stupid dresses. Force us to battle. I don't wanna do that stuff… I just wanna roam these forests. Free and independent!" She squealed trying to get free

"My master never enters Pokemon contests. He wouldn't use you in battle, he has a full team. My master just lets us chill at home all the time, at his huge mansion where all his pokemon live~" Sophia said as she told about life as the Grand Champions pokemon. "He has a room for each of us and we get to do as we please… including my personal favorite… mating with whoever I want~"

"What?! You mate with whoever you want?!" The pink furred girl said "well that's shocking."

"Want a little sample of what you'd get if you were to live with us in the mansion?" Sophia said trying to seduce the girl

"W-well… ummm… don't we need a guy to mate?" The Pachirisu said.

"Not with me hun. I was born with both male and female parts" Sophia chimed.

"W-well… Then I guess I'd like to try~" Pachirisu said as she was put back on the ground. "My name is Panchi by the way."

"That's a cute name for a cute pokemon like you~" Sophia chimed "C'mere~" she said, pulling the girl in for a kiss.

The yellow cheeks on Pachirisu shot out small sparks as she locked lips with the psychic pokegirl in front of her, Sophia pulled back and finally got a good view of the girl, her short pink hair barely reaching her shoulders, her slim figure matched by B cup breasts, and her fluffy white and pink tail wrapped around her waist like a mini skirt. "You ever done this before?" Sophia asked as she inspected the electric lolita before her.

"Y-yes… there was one time… With a male Pichu… He left after we did it. I haven't seen him since." She said embarrassed

"That Fucker! I'm gonna make up for his mistake. I will give you the love and care you deserve." Sophia said as she pulled the pink squirrel girl in for another kiss.

"You ready hun?" Sophia said looking into Pachirisu's eyes.

"Y-yes ma'am." Pachirisu responded as Sophia had her get into the doggystyle position. Sophia licked her finger and shoved it into the tiny pokegirls butt, moving it slowly in and out, making wet squelching sounds when it did. "Wow! You're pretty clean for a wild pokemon!" Sophia remarked seeing as the girls ass has no fecal matter in or around it.

"Yeah… ahh… I have a… Mmmmh… Vaporeon friend who gives me the occasional enema since I hooked him up with a… ngh… Sylveon I know." she said as her ass was violated by the finger.

"Wow~ that's pretty handy…" Sophia said as she added a second finger to the girls ass

"Sophia~ mmngh… Please… fuck me… I… mnngg… need it~" Panchi said as her cheeks shot out more sparks.

"Okay love~" Sophia said, pulling out her dick. "Let's do this~" she said as she slid inside the girl's pussy, easily sliding into it, static electricity creating a buzz that made the girls pussy even better. "Damn~ The static in your… Mng… pussy… is so good~" Sophia moaned as she started to hump the girl

"Ahh! Your so… Mnh.. Much bigger… Ahhh… Than that stupid little boy~ keep going… Nyah~" the girl cried as Sophia filled her pussy, her cheeks shooting out static with each inward thrust.

Sophia began to fuck the girl faster and faster, the static buzzing inside the electric types pussy more and more the faster she went. They both felt a familiar feeling inside them, a heat rising up from inside their genitalia. "Fuck! Panchi I'm gonna cum inside you~" Sophia moaned

"So am I Sophia! I love you!" Panchi cried as Sophia plunged deep into the electric type, their shared Orgasm filling the electric type with warm spunk and drenching Sophia's cock in pussy juice.

"Think you can last another round?" Sophia said as she prodded the entrance of the lolita's asshole

"Y-yes! Especially if you wanna do it in there~" Panchi begged feeling Sophia's cock against her asshole

"In…. I… Go!" Sophia said, tearing the small electric types asshole open and thrusting deep into it

Panchi screamed out in pleasure as Sophia slammed against her ass cheeks. "Damn Panchi~ your ass is so tight!" Sophia moaned as she kept fucking the electric lolita.

"More like your cock is so big! It's tearing my ass up! I love it!" Panchi moaned, her tongue hanging out as Sophia kept humping her

"Sh-shit~" Sophia said, fucking the electric pokemon harder "I'm gonna cum again!"

"So am I!" Panchi cried "I'm gonna cum from you fucking my ass~"

They both yelled out, causing a flock of Pidgey flying off into the sky before they both passed out.

30 minutes later, Zakai stumbled across the two pokemon. "Great job little Sophia… You did it again~" he remarked as he caught the shiny electric type girl, and picked up his beloved Kirlia and take her back to his recently set up campsite…

To Be Continued…

 **Haah… Panchi~ To think the girl never evolves~ That became convenient in the long run~ Especially once the boys got a hold of her back home~ but that's a story for next time~**

Till Next Time My Lovelies

-Sophia, The Futa Kirlia!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: WARNING! This chapter of my story contains LEMONS and certain fetishes such as Futanari, Exhibitionism, Public Sex, Watersports, Horse Cock, Massive amounts of cum and of course Pokephilia…. DON'T LIKE IT!? DON'T READ IT!**

 **Chapter 6: Show Time**

-Sophia's POV-

I looked myself in the mirror, as my dress was tightened by my mother, I jerked as she roughly pulled every cord of the laced back to ensure there wouldn't be any unintended 'Wardrobe Malfunctions'

"Haah… Showtime…" I muttered to myself as I stood up, looking at my opponents.

This was the finals of a Pokemon "Beauty Contest" of sorts, but Master Zakai had changed the rules to make it more of a display of sexiness, rather than beauty. My opponents were a Feminine Lopunny Boy, A very sharply dressed Blitzle, and a Serperior Girl with a sexy green jumpsuit that hugged every curve of her body. I had talked to them all as a friend before, but with minutes away from the competition, the air was thick with tension. I was confident in my chances of victory, not only because I am a very seductive little Lolita, but I have a secret tactic…

The buzzer rang, giving us a signal to head out on stage. The crowd was largely filled with men, but there are women here and there as well. All three judges whispered to each other about the outfits, my tight sea foam green dress hugged my small upper body, but the puffy bottom hid my… Extra Utility all too well.

The blitzle was first up, though he was smaller than a Zebstrika, he still was rather well built, his muscles were amazing and when he flexed, you could hear the strain on his suit stitching. Then was the Serperior, her skintight, skin tone bodysuit giving the look of nudity. Of course, her skin tone of leaf green would look like nobody else. The outfit hugged every curve of her body, even her nipples and the slits of their vagina. Sophia and the boys couldn't help but stare. Next up was the Lopunny Boy, he hid his genitalia extremely well, but the torn stockings and pigtails were very convincing.

I calmed myself and stepped off onto the runway, walking like the loli I was supposed to portray, acting innocent. Then, I flipped the entire crowd a new one, ditching the upper layer of my dress, revealing a form fit, one piece outfit not unlike a schoolgirls swimsuit. I gave the crowd a nice show of my crotch, my boner visible through the thin garment, and gave them a piece hand sign. The Paparazzi went crazy as I did the sexiest walk I could muster, and turned and in a flash of psychic light, I was naked, I walked over and grabbed the Blitzles pants, pulling them off to find he was hung like a stud. I started sucking his dick, feeling its massive size in my mouth. I felt him start to buck his hips, the flashes of photographers going off all around us. The Serperior girl and the Lopunny stripped down too, and stripped him down while I sucked. I could feel every inch of his pulsating, thick cock in my mouth as he began to buck. His hips, close to orgasm. I pulled off as the Lopunny and the Serperior began licking the shaft as I teased the hole at the tip with my finger. I saw his cock throb as I pulled my hand away, sitting like a dog, mouth open wide, the flashes of paparazzi froze for a split second before going berserk as the zebra boy came ALL over me and the stage. I turned to the audience, my cock fully erect as I struck a pose, displaying my cum covered body to the crowd, as expected, the crowd and paparazzi went crazy! Snapping pictures of me and my cum covered body. I turned to the Lopunny boy, "Your Next baby~ get over here." I said beckoning him closer. He walked over, his small cock fully out of its sheath. "Now…. Bend over and take what your mistress gives you." I say stroking my superior dick. He did as I ordered and excitedly bent over doggystyle on stage. I rubbed my tip against his asshole and shoved DEEP inside him. Getting almost balls deep before his ass pushed back, he'd obviously done this before, probably another Lopunny. I kept fucking his ass as I felt two gentle hands wrap around my chest, groping me.

"Theeeeesssse are really cute deary~" The serperior hissed in my ear as I leaned back to make out with her, I looked over at the Blitzle… he was out cold, his cock had retreated into its sheath and he was unconcious. He was so cute with such a small member.

My liplock broke with serperior as I felt my orgasm coming on. I kept pounding the little Lopunny under me, leaning onto him as I splurted my hot, sticky load into his butt. He fell over into a pool of what looked like 4 or 5 orgasms, but regardless there was alot of cum. "Just a minute hun" I remarked to the serperior as I sat down on the unconcious Lopunny, looking like a dominatrix.

I stood back up and looked the Serperior in the eyes, "You need some water my little plant bitch?" I said as I rubbed my cock.

"Yes Pleeeeassssse" she hissed before dropping to her knees, peeling away the skin flaps covering her nipples and and held up her breasts.

"Here it comes…" I said before letting out a steady golden shower down on her. She rubbed it all over herself as my piss rained down. She even licked her lips clean when I got it on her face. The paparazzi snapped countless sexy photos of me peeing on the grass snake. The stream slowed to a stop as I tackled the MILF, shoving my cock deep inside her pussy, our tits rubbing together as I shoved into her. We locked lips yet again as she coiled around me, I grabbed the tip of her tail with my hand and stroked it like a miniature penis, stroking her as hard as I would myself.

As time passed she began to auiver more and more with each thrust, she was close. I felt her shake as her walls contracted and made me cum deep inside her. She passed out and I stood up, raising my arms up as I looked at the crowd, the paparazzi snapping photos, multiple men and women with little to no clothes on, having masturbated to the spectacle, and a few paparazzi guys were out cold with wet spots in their pants. I walked out, back to Master Zakai.

"Good Job Sophia. You did your job just like we planned." He said as he pet me

"Thank you Master." I said, bowimg to him.

"And, we Lira won us those three pokemon while you were busy."

I smiled at the thought of the domimatrix Lopunny fucking the trainers with strap ons and other toys till they gave up their pokeballs. So we left, just me and my master.

 _So? Did you guys like it? I bet you did! I tried to write in first person this time around just to try something new. Should I stick with it? Or swutch back to third person? Your choice dearies~_

Till Next Time My Lovelies

-Sophia, The Futa Kirlia!


End file.
